Monster High One-Shots
by rndmnrd
Summary: A variety of different characters, developed or underdeveloped, paired together in my likeness and yours. Please leave a comment with two characters and a topic and I'll see what I can do. Hetero. and Homo. accepted and that is the only reason for the T rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! For those of you who don't know me, I'm rndmnrd! This is a Monster High Crack One-shots series. Send me whatever couples you want and I'll do my best to deliver the best. This is my own crack OTP, Invisi Billy/Twyla. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ugh! Idiot!" Invisi Billy groaned as he flung himself onto one of the empty armchairs in the library. It was a Friday night, so no one was remotely near the library to hear him scold himself, "Why? Why am I such an absolute moron?! It was my own ghoulfriends birthday! Why? Why did I forget?" Invisi Billy reached into his bag and pulled out his iCoffin. Dialing a familiar number he held the phone to his ear, crossing his fingers that the person on the other end would pick up.

"Hello?" It was muffled, but it was clear who it was.

"Catty? Thank ghoul you answered. I really need to talk to you, you got a minute?"

"Well…." A man's voice behind her said something around 5 minutes before it was gone. "I'm kinda about to perform right now…" As she said that, the door to the library creaked open and caused Invisi Billy to nearly jump out of his skin.

Invisi Billy stood and looked around, "Alright, just call me when you're done, ok?"

"Of course! I'm so sorry Billy, I really wish I could help right now."

"Don't worry about it. Talk to you later." He didn't even wait for a reply before hanging up. Walking towards the door, he turned invisible. Standing at the door was the silhouette of a small girl and Invisi Billy squinted against the darkness to make her out. She looked around nervously before taking a few steps inside. The sight made Invisi Billy heart beat faster.

Before him was one of the most beautiful ghouls he has ever seen in his unlife. Her mint green- lilac hair fell in waves of curls down her back and her small frame was tinted slightly grayish-purple. Big purple eyes were framed by soft side-bangs and her mouth was set in a slight smile. Her dress more conservative, but the length was short enough to leave a little to imagination. Her heals clicked against the slightly rotted wood floor and she walked calmly to the fiction section of the library.

Thoughts and scenarios ran through his mind as he tried to think of some way to talk to this amazing ghoul, when he watched her stop mid-step. Her back stiffened and she glanced around, as if she something startled her. Her eyes became fixated on the exact spot where Invisi Billy was standing. "H-Hello?"

Invisi Billy's eyes widened and her became visible in front of her, "How did you know I was here?"

"I-I can see dreams. Even daydreams. I s-saw y-yours." Invisi Billy felt his cheeks flush and he began to apologize before the girl began to giggle at him, "It's alright. I'm Twyla." She held out a hand towards him.

He took it and responded with, "Invisi Billy. Can I ask what you're doing here of all places? There's a massive party going on at the Wolf's."

This time it was the girls turn to blush, "I'm not much of a party person, " She said softly and cast her eyes down. "I like being alone. And I really needed to get my mind off of everything that has been happening and remembered something my father told me. What better place to escape to than a good book?" She gestured around them and pulled a random book from a shelf. "You can go anywhere."

Smiling for the first time that night, Invisi Billy grabbed the first book he saw and looked it over _'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland.'_ Shrugging he flipped open the book and began to read. Twyla, he saw, sat and did the same. He didn't know how long they spent there, reading in silence, but it was interrupted soon by the sound of his cell phone ringing. Not even bothering to check the caller id and hit answer and gave a half-hearted, "Hello?"

"Billy?"

Invisi Billy sat up straight in his chair and Twyla gave him a glace from the side, "Scarah? What do you want?"

"I- uh- wanted to talk to you about what happened. Apparently you were really upset about what happened, or so Catty said."

Invisi Billy muttered a curse under his breath before responding with a short, "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you suddenly want to make up now? Scarah you screamed at me that you never wanted to speak to me again. You claimed that I was the one who caused you so much pain. But then the next day I see photos of you at the movies with Hoodude in the ghostly gossip. I don't know what to think." Invisi Billy finished his rant and waited for the silent line to say something. When there was no response, Invisi Billy sighed, "'Sometimes you need to let people go. Not because you don't care, but because they don't.' A good friend of mind told me that and I'm sorry. Goodbye." Hanging up the phone with a single click, he returned to the book in his lap.

Twyla gave him a quizzical look, glancing down into her lap when Invisi Billy caught it out of the corner of his eye and looked back at her. Chuckling lightly, Invisi Billy smiled at her, "It's ok. Really. Maybe you could help me?" Invisi Billy asked and the girl's head came up with a curious glint in her eye, "My ghoulfriend- well ex-ghoulfriend now- and I got into a bit of a fight and I don't quite know what to do. She won't let me explain and probably won't give me another chance even though it's the first fight we ever got into. I just don't know what to do!" Invisi Billy put his head in his hands after his rant.

Twyla slowly scooted closer to him on their shared couch and placed a tentative hand on his arm, "You let her go."

Invisi Billy raised his head at that, "I didn't think I could," He croaked and felt tears sting his eyes.

"'Sometimes you have to let people go. Not because you don't care, but because they don't.'" Twyla quoted, smiling and rubbing his arm lightly, "That was a smart thing to say."

"Yeah, maybe." Invisi Billy mirrored the smile on Twyla's face and pushed the book onto the table. Then he reached up and laced his fingers into Twyla's own. He heard the girl audibly gasp and let his smile grow lightly. He leaned back onto the couch and kept their hands intertwined. He wasn't sure what this was, but he was happy nonetheless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is a Clawdeen/Jackson crack one-shot. I had never thought of this one, but after I wrote it I kinda like it. Hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Clawdeen was sure that it was wrong. More than just sure, she was beyond positive. But she couldn't stop the butterflies from filling her stomach whenever he walked by. And, before you get ahead of yourselves, she wasn't just talking about some random cute guy in the halls. No, she was talking about one of the few guys in this school who she knew would never look at her. She knew he had his heart already stolen. She knew he wasn't hers to take. Why?

Because Jackson belonged to Frankie.

Clawdeen sighed as she sat down into her chair in Clawculus. Pulling out her notebook and sketchbook, she blocked out the bustling students and focused on her newest dress design. And, of course, thoughts of a brown-haired, not-so-normie who was sitting in front of her. It wasn't as though she chose to like him out of all the monsters of the school. No, she really tried her hardest to stay away, considering Frankie had been head-over-heels for him when they first met. But, once the two called it quits, Clawdeen couldn't help her growing attraction for him. He was sweet and kind, in a way not a lot of monsters can be. He may have been a normie, but maybe that's what she needed in her life: a little touch of normie. She glanced up for a moment, taking a second to stare at the back of his head. She could practically see the thoughts running through it, the work he put into the one thing he loved: school. A crease appeared between the end of his hairline and the base of his neck, something he did when he was frustrated and trying to focus. A small smile slid onto her lips and she returned to her work. Clawdeen had always prided herself on seeing the details in both fashion and in people. Details like the hem of her dress that was just a tad too crooked.

She became so engrossed in the drawing that she didn't hear her name being called. It took a hand coming down onto her shoulder to pull her away from the maxi dress that was coming along nicely. She jumped at the hand causing her hand to jerk. A thick black line now crossed through the fang-tastic shoes that she drew earlier. A growl erupted from the back of her throat before she could think. Glancing up she was met with handsome blue eyes. Her own amber ones widened in surprise and a hand flew to her mouth, "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it was you Jackson."

Jackson dipped his head- embarrassment?- and responded softly, "No, no, it was my own fault. I just wanted to ask if you had any time tomorrow." Clawdeen's eyebrows shot up along with her heart rate. Her mind was reeling and a response got stuck in her throat. Jackson, noticing her suddenly becoming mute, hastily began to explain, "I mean- you obviously weren't paying attention to class and we have a project due on Monday so I was wondering if you wanted to, maybe, if you aren't already working with someone else, work with me?" His voice trailed off at the end and he returned his gaze to the floor.

A smile grew on her lips and she reached a hand out to catch Jackson's own from his lap. She gave it a light squeeze before saying, "I'd love to. How about you run by my house at, say, 7 tomrrow?"

Jackson's face grew into a broad smile and he ran a hand through his hair, "Clawesome. See you then." He then turned around in his seat, focusing back on whatever it was that the teacher was still droning on about.

Clawdeen let her smile turn from friendly to dreamy for a moment as Jackson's back was to her. The thought of him coming over was nice, but she couldn't help but think of how it would be if it was something more. She could imagine herself and him curled on the couch watching some cheesey romantic comedy and making out throughout a majority of it. She could see him sitting across from her at some fancy restaurant while smiling that shy smile he does. She could see all the reasons they were supposed to be together, even if it was still wrong. The late bell cut through her thoughts and she was shocked out of her daydream. Scrambling to collect her things, she began to look forward to tomorrow. No it wasn't a date, but it was a start.


End file.
